


Baby do you dare to do this

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bodyswap, Jungle, Magic, Multi, POV Scott, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, post-season three finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do a gay club, a friendly straight witch and Scott's two crushes body swapping all have in common?  They’re all conspiring together to make his life hell.</p><p>Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby do you dare to do this

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, shitty summary is shitty but I really, really enjoyed writing this fic. Awesome fic fest that totally made me think of different pairings in ways I hadn't before. A+, would participate again! Hope the prompter and readers enjoy it!

“What’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?”

Scott jerked his head up at the person speaking to him. Well, yelling really, since they were at the bar at Jungle and the music was turned up to eleven.

A young woman was sitting beside him on one of the bar stools. She couldn’t have been more than twenty-three. She had a mop a curly dark blonde hair and she was grinning at Scott, while nursing a drink.

“Sorry?” Scott asked, confused.

“It’s my bad, I was just trying to make conversation. Sounded better in my head than ‘come here often’?” The girl explained, still grinning at him. She was cute, for sure, slight and quite bubbly at first glance.

“Uh, it’s a gay club,” Scott replied, even more confused.

“You are _adorable_. I bet you get told that all the time, don’t you?” Scott blinked in response, his mouth falling open as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. The girl rolled her eyes and groaned, then thumped the heel of her hand against her forehead. 

“Sorry, sorry! I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Grace!” She stuck her hand out for Scott to shake.

“Hi. Um, not to be rude but are you a drag queen?” Scott asked as he gave her hand a perfunctory shake.

Grace threw her head back and laughed, loud and exuberant. “Goddess, no! I mean, last time I checked I don’t have a penis. Were you expecting one?”

Scott shook his head slightly. “No, I just wasn’t expecting to get hit on in a gay club.”

“Why else would you be here?” Grace asked, putting her chin in her hand.

“I’m here with a friend,” Scott replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the dance crowd. Grace followed his general direction and immediately caught sight of a tall, rather graceless kid with a lot of moles jumping up and down in the middle of the gyrating dancers, a huge grin on his face.

“Moral support?” Grace asked, turning back to Scott.

“KInd of? It’s hard to explain. He’s actually taking me out right now to help distract me.”

“And what would a cutie like you need to be distracted from other than term papers and team practice?” Grace asked. Scott’s eyes widened and he shot a glance at the bartender to make sure he didn’t overhear what she said. Scott tagged along with Stiles to Jungle on occasion and Stiles seemed to have an in at the club but Scott wasn’t altogether sure how that arrangement worked for him and if it was known they were underaged.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Grace replied flippantly.

“How do you know-”

“Honey, you look too fresh and virginal to actually belong here.”

“I’m not a virgin!”

“Ahh. So, who was it?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Who did you lose your--”

“I don’t even know you! I’m not telling you that!”

“Oh, come on! If you can’t talk about your romance troubles with a friendly face at your local gay club, who can you?” Grace grinned again and signaled to the bartender that she wanted another drink.

“I’ve got to go,” Scott said awkwardly and turned on his stool to find Stiles and leave. Grace reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

“Hey, come on. Sorry, I came on too strong. Sometimes I don’t know how overbearing I can be. I just wanted to hang out with someone who looked friendly,” Grace apologized to Scott. “Look, I’ll even buy you a drink!”

Scott turned back around and Grace was sliding her new drink over to Scott while signaling for another. The bartender came back and raised an eyebrow at Grace, then looked at the drink in front of Scott. Grace smiled and winked back at the bartender and just like that he poured her another without a single word.

“I don’t need a drink, but thanks,” Scott tried to say but Grace waved him off.

“Come on, dude. You’re here basically on your own while your friend makes a doof of himself. Just drink it and tell me what’s bugging you.”

Scott cast a look behind him to see Stiles chumming it up with his drag queen friends, shrugged and clinked drinks with Grace.

“Bottoms up!” She cheered.

********************

“... and the thing is, I don’t mind them t-together, y’know? I just... I just... I don’t know,” Scott explained to Grace forty-five minutes later. 

He was slumped over the bar, gesturing to Grace who was listening intently and nodding along.

“You want Allison back,” Grace promoted.

“Yes! But no. I don’t ... I don’t want her n’ Isaac to break up, though.”

“How do you feel about Isaac?”

Scott’s eyes got wide. “I _love_ Isaac! He’s t’best! Well, he’s become the best!”

“You love him?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Hmmm.”

“Not-not like... _that_.”

“Like what?”

“Th’way you think.”

“Tell me what _you_ think, Scott,” Grace said, leaning in close and covering Scott’s hand with her own. “What does your heart tell you?”

“It... says. It says, um. I’m not sure.”

“You need help figuring it out?”

“I guess?” Scott spread his hand wide and made a vague shrugging motion.

“I can help you,” Grace told him, leaning even closer. Scott looked into her eyes and nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

She moved her hand to his chest, pressing her hand to his heart above his shirt. She mumbled something under her breath, too low for even Scott to hear with his werewolf hearing, and he felt a weird shock go through his body but his reflexes were too slow to react properly.

“Heeey, that was weird,” Scott said with a goofy grin on his face once Grace pulled back. 

“You, littlest Alpha, are going to find out exactly what it is that you want,” Grace told Scott with a small smile. She hopped off her bar stool and grabbed her handbag. “I have to go now, but it was awesome talking with you, Scott. And here’s your friend to take you home!”

“Scott, sorry buddy! I didn’t mean to leave you over here all by yourself!” Stiles said as he walked up behind Scott and clapped him on the shoulder. Scott turned around on his stool and grinned at his pal. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Grace!” Scott announced and spun around to see... nothing. She was gone without a trace; even her glasses were already cleared away.

“That... was Grace?” Scott said, sounding lost. Stiles stepped up and slung his arm around Scott while he helped him down off the bar stool.

“Come on, buddy. Got to get you home and to bed. I didn’t think you guys could get drunk?” Stiles asked as he walked them to the club exit.

“I didn’t either,” Scott muttered. His mind was already clearing but he was unsteady on his feet. “Huh.”

“What?” Stiles asked absently, pushing the door open and pulling Scott outside with him, into the crisp fall night air.

“I don’t remember telling her my name and I sure as hell didn’t tell her I was an alpha,” Scott revealed.

“No offense, Scott, but you’re pretty out of it. You might have said a lot of things or heard a lot of things and don’t realize what’s what,” Stiles pointed out as he led Scott to the jeep. 

“I guess,” Scott said. He let Stiles bundle him into the passenger side and buckle him in.

Stiles continued to speak as he rounded the front of the jeep and jumped in the driver’s side. “Besides, if she wanted to do anything to you she could have easily hurt you right there at the-” Stiles looked over and Scott was passed out with his face pressed against the passenger side window. 

“Why am I _always_ the one that gets to carry the werewolf dead weight?” Stiles muttered as he started the jeep to drive them home.

********************

Scott was dreaming, that much he knew, but the hands running over his body felt _so real_. His eyes in his dream were closed and he was moaning as fingers encircled his cock and stroked him. The hands were calloused and felt amazing over his sensitive skin. 

His lips felt bruised from kissing and his nipples were swollen and wet from being teased with tongue and teeth. Kisses down his abdomen and across his hips urged his eyes open and he looked down to see Allison sucking marks into the skin on his hip bones that disappeared as quickly as she made them.  
 Scott looked to his right and Isaac was lying beside him, smirking up at him. Isaac’s lips were just as red and puffy as Scott’s felt and his hand around Scott’s cock was magic. He knew just how to wring the moans out of Scott.

Scott wanted to reach out and drag Isaac to him, to kiss him and push against his body with Allison between them but Isaac’s relaxed expression changed; it caved in and was replaced by pain and horror.  
 Isaac screamed and Scott both heard and felt it in his dream and in real life.

Scott was out of bed and running for Isaac’s room before he realized what he was doing. He shifted as he hit Isaac’s door, slamming his way inside and roared, ready to protect his beta from whatever was trying to hurt... him?

Scott dropped to a crouch inside Isaac’s room out of confusion more than a need to attack.

“Allison?” Scott asked around his fangs. His heart clenched.

“No!” She shrieked. “I’m Isaac!” 

Scott blinked.

“I woke up and I’m _Allison_!”

“So are you Allison or Isaac?” Scott asked as he shifted back.

“I’m Isaac in Allison’s body!” Isaac yelled.

Scott nodded. “Right. Okay. Um.”

Scott’s cell rang at that moment and Scott ran back to his room gratefully, unsure what to say to Isaac. When he saw the caller ID his gut twisted and he knew he was screwed.

“Mr. Argent?” Scott answered.

“Scott,” Chris said evenly on the other end. “Want to tell me why I’m pointing a crossbow at Isaac Lahey and he’s telling me he’s Allison?”

“Because he --er, _she_ is.”

“What the hell happened?” Chris demanded.

“I don’t know, sir, but I’m working on it. I have Alli--I mean, Isaac here. In Allison’s body? Um.”

 _“Dad, tell him I’m meeting him at Deaton’s,”_ Scott heard Allison say in Isaac’s voice. 

“I heard him. _Her!_ ” Scott said.

“Fix this,” Chris growled before he hung up.

“Gladly,” Scott muttered. 

“Isaac?” Scott called. He poked Allison’s head around the door. “Get ready, we’re going to Deaton’s.”

“Okay.” He left to go to his room but came back a second later. “Um.”

“What?”

“I don’t think I can shower.”

“Why?”

“Well...” Isaac gestured to his borrowed body in lieu of an answer.

Scott furrowed his brow. “You meant you guys haven’t... uh.” He gestured wildly. “You know?”

“No, Scott. We haven’t had sex yet,” Isaac replied sarcastically which didn’t sound right coming out in Allison’s voice. “And I don’t know if I feel right doing anything before she says we should.”

Scott was at a loss. “We’d better get there, then, and figure this out before you have to pee then, huh?”

Isaac paled and rushed back to his room.

“Fuck,” Scott muttered to himself and started to get dressed himself.

********************

“Scott, you and your pack have an interesting knack for getting into odd situations,” Deaton said, leaning against the exam table with his arms crossed. Scott, Isaac in Allison’s body, Allison in Isaac’s body and Chris Argent stood across from him, all looking uncomfortable.

“Obvious statement is obvious,” Isaac muttered which, again, just didn’t sound right coming from Allison. 

Allison shot him a murderous glance and Chris rolled his eyes upward, as if praying to the gods. Scott just nodded.

“And you say you both woke up this morning in each other’s bodies?” Deaton continued, ignoring the tension in the room.

“That’s it,” Allison replied. She was wearing her dad’s clothes from the looks of it, a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket with motorcycle boots. It looked good on Isaac’s body and Scott couldn’t help it if his mind supplied a crossbow or gun in his hand to complete the badass look.

Isaac, on the other hand, seemed to be going for the most minimal effort possible and dressed Allison’s body head-to-toe in his Beacon Hills High sweats with a baseball cap shoved on her head. 

“...strange interactions or dreams that would be out of the ordinary?” Deaton asked. “Scott?”

Scott jerked to attention and realized everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Did you have any strange interactions with anyone or anything yesterday, or any dreams that could give us any idea of what’s going on? Sometimes, as the alpha, you’re a bit more intuitive to things going on in your pack.”

Scott shook his head immediately, pushing the memory of his dream that morning out of his mind. He was just a horny teen, the dream didn’t _mean_ anything. And goddammit, he did _not_ need a boner right now.

“Wait- yes! There was a woman at the club last night,” Scott exclaimed. How could he forget that hair, the bubbly personality and the really, really intrusive questions.

“Club?” Chris asked as Deaton said, “A woman?”

Scott stammered. “Er, yeah. Stiles and I went to Jungle to hang out. I was at the bar the whole night-”

“The _bar_?” Chris cut in, his eyebrows raising.

“I just had a Coke!” Scott replied. “I mean...”

This time both Deaton and Chris stared at him with judging expressions.

“She might have bought me a drink?”

Deaton sighed. “Who was she?”

“I don’t know.”

“You accepted a drink from a complete stranger? You turned my daughter into a werewolf!” Chris said furiously, his hand going automatically for his hip where he, thankfully, _wasn’t_ carrying a weapon.

“I didn’t think it was anything other than a drink! She was nice!” Scott defended himself and then insisted, “She _was_! Her name was Grace. She seemed to know the bartender a bit and she wasn’t-- I mean, I didn’t get a bad vibe from her. She just seemed... inquisitive.”

Deaton cocked his head. “About what?”

Scott’s eyes dropped to the floor as he recalled the bits of conversation he could remember once he accepted the drink. “Um, about my relationships.”

“As in with Allison?” Chris asked. Scott murmured in assent but Chris narrowed his eyes. “And?”

Scott sighed. “Isaac.”

“So you did cause this!” Chris took a step towards Scott who backed up into the wash basin and pressing himself against Allison’s side.

“No! I mean, I didn’t do it myself!”

“Mr. Argent,” Deaton said, stepping forward to put himself between the alpha and the hunter. “It sounds like Scott indeed didn’t have anything to do with this. It sounds like a bit of witchcraft that can be easily reversed with the help of this woman Scott interacted with.”

“So what do we do?” Allison asked.

“I’m sending you three back to the bar to track down Grace and Mr. Argent and I will stay here and do a little research on body swaps. Sound like a plan? Usually this type of magic will be resolved when a hidden trigger is tripped. A realization or an admission, so once you track Grace down you can find out what she used as parameters for this spell.”

“Great,” Allison said. She grabbed both Scott and Isaac by the hands and led them to the door. “You guys have fun and we’ll check in later to find out what we’ve found, okay?”

She herded them out of the room before Chris could protest and closed the door firmly behind them. Once outside she turned to Isaac and Scott. “So. What now?”

“I guess like Deaton said, we go to Jungle? See if we can track Grace down?” Scott shrugged. “We might have to call Stiles.”

“Why?” Isaac asked.

“I think she must’ve slipped me something in the drink she gave me cause I was kinda tipsy by the time Stiles and I left,” Scott explained sheepishly. Allison, through Isaac, rolled her eyes and made a disapproving noise under her breath. “I know! Bad decisions were made, let’s try to fix them now, okay?”

Isaac his arm (well, Allison’s) around Scott’s shoulder and guided him away while Scott got his phone out to call Stiles and Allison trailed behind them.

********************

“So... you’re Allison,” Stiles said slowly, pointing at Isaac, then Allison. “And you’re Isaac?”

“That’s about it,” Isaac replied, rocking back and forth on his heels (in sneakers borrowed from Melissa’s closet) in the Jungle parking lot. He caught Allison staring at him and he froze immediately. “What?”

“If this goes on for much longer you should probably change.”

“What’s wrong with this?” Isaac asked, gesturing to his “ensemble”. He had to hitch up the track pants at that very moment and then he nodded. “Duly noted.”

“Hopefully we won’t have to start thinking about wardrobe consultation,” Stiles spoke up. “I just checked and the door is open so we can go inside and try to get some information.”

Jungle looked a lot different in the daytime. Inside the lights were all on, exposing the plain grey walls and the scuffed dance floor. There was one guy behind the bar, doing paperwork so Scott sighed and approached him.

“Excuse me?” 

The guy replied without even looking up. “We open at six, if you need to talk about a party reservation you can call our-” 

“No, thanks. I actually just need a little help,” Scott cut in.

The guy’s head jerked up and he met Scott’s eyes and there was some recognition there. “Oh, hey. You were here last night, right? Chatting with that woman.”

Scott lit up. “Yes! Grace! Do you know her? Know where I can find her?”

“That depends. Why do you need to see her?” The guy asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“It’s sorta personal. I talked with her last night and it’s about that,” Scott answered nervously.

“Hmm. Just a second.”

The guy disappeared through a door behind the bar, leaving the pack alone. Stiles was biting his lip and had his thinking face on while Isaac and Allison shuffled awkwardly, trying not to look at each other but clearly drawn to one another. Scott felt a pang in his heart at their natural affinity to be close, even though they were both freaking out about it.

“Scott, do you remember last night when we were leaving? You said she mentioned something about you being an alpha and your name, even though you don’t remember giving it to her,” Stiles suddenly asked. 

Scott’s mouth dropped open and he thought hard, memories flooding back to him again in pieces. Isaac was by his side in a second, feeling the need to protect his alpha in case of trouble. 

“Jesus, what did I _do_ last night?” Scott mumbled. Isaac instinctually leaned into him and Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac’s shoulders, but was jarred when he realized it was Allison’s shoulders. _Right._ Allison who smelled like Isaac and who _was_ Isaac underneath and god _damn_ right now is not the time to get turned on.

“Don’t worry, McCall pack,” a female voice spoke from behind them at the bar and they all swung around. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Grace appeared from behind the bar, curly, bouncy hair and wide smile on full display. Scott couldn’t help the defensive growl that bubbled up in him. 

“Now, now, Scott. Don’t go getting pissy with me or I won’t tell you what’s going on,” Grace scolded as she walked out from behind the bar and sat on one of the stools.

“You’re a witch,” Scott said plainly, not as a question, but Grace inclined her head to say yes. “And you... work here?”

Grace shrugged. “What can I say? Got to make a living. And I’m not a ‘witch’ like you think. I’m a pure soul, I guarantee you. But working here and using my abilities just seem to go hand in hand.”

“What? Manipulation and deceit?” Scott threw back.

Grace rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry for spiking your drink but it was the only way I could get the info out of you that I needed. You were clearly at odds with yourself and I hate to see anyone unhappy when they come here. So I help.”

Scott stepped forward but Isaac’s arms around him stopped him from getting far. He relaxed marginally at the feeling of his pack mate anchoring him. “You ‘help’?”

“Do you really want to have this conversation here?” Grace asked, eyeing Allison, Isaac and Stiles.

“They’re involved. They have every right to know what you did and what’s going on.”   
Grace clapped happily and hopped off the stool. “Okay then! It’s better that way, anyhow. Then everyone can make an educated decision on what they want.”

She approached the pack slowly and spread her hands out. “I did a spell on Scott here to help him figure out who he loved. You,” she pointed at Allison. “Or you.” Then at Isaac. 

Isaac went still and let go of Scott as he cast a look over at Allison who was staring at the ground.

“And it looks like his heart is torn. You two switched bodies, didn’t you?” Grace asked. Isaac and Allison nodded. 

“The spell manifests itself in different ways for different people. I can’t tell you what the exact answer is for you.” Scott let out a frustrated growl but stayed put. “What I _can_ tell you, though, is that because spells involving love are so volatile and can be abused, I only work mine on willing people. As in if these other two didn’t already have their own feelings they wouldn’t be involved in this.”

Isaac and Allison both looked up, shocked, and all three of them stared at each other. Stiles watched from the sidelines with interest, stroking his chin as his eyes darted between them.

“Just some food for thought,” Grace finished, sitting back down on her stool. 

“Uh,” Scott replied eloquently.

Everyone froze in place, unsure of how to proceed. Scott had no idea what to do. He was the alpha of a pack, not an expert in relationships. Did that mean that Allison still loved him? Did that mean that _Isaac_ loved him? Beyond the alpha/beta relationship? Or that of a best friend, as he’d come to consider Isaac? Did they not want to be with each other after all? Or...

“Here’s the plan,” Stiles finally spoke up. He gestured to Scott, Isaac and Allison. “You three are going to go somewhere. I have no idea where. Rent a room, find a back alley, go to the library--I don’t know or care. Figure this out. Take my Jeep.” He tossed the keys to Scott who caught them easily. “I’m going to stay here and talk to Grace.”

Grace raised an eyebrow at him as the other three filed out of the club. “Just to talk shop,” Stiles explained with a grin. “I want to pick your brain.”

“So it’s true. Stiles Stilinski _does_ have the spark,” she replied with a sly smile as her eyes raked up and down his body. 

Stiles pointed at her. “No drinks though!”

Grace made an X across her chest. “Hope to die.”

********************

“So where do we go?” Scott asked once they were in the Jeep. They were still in the parking lot, and no one had spoken yet.

“I don’t really want to get a hotel room,” Allison offered. “It’s a little...”

“Skeezy?” Isaac asked.

“Suggestive,” Allison said instead.

“What are we talking about here?” Scott asked, turning around in the driver’s seat so he could see both of them.

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked, not meeting Scott’s eyes.

“I mean, you both know how I feel. I think. Right? That spell wouldn’t have worked on both of you if I didn’t want both of you. And vice versa, it seems. Right?” He repeated, heart pounding in his chest at putting so much of himself on the line. 

Breaking up with Allison was one of the hardest parts of his life and took him months to get over and, deep down, he still wasn’t. Then Isaac came into his life and for someone who he despised a year ago now he was ingrained in Scott’s life. He couldn’t bear to part with his beta, his friend and ... his crush. 

Allison, in Isaac’s body, reached out to Isaac in the backseat and took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. Then she leaned over and ran her free hand across Scott’s cheek before cupping his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss.

Scott’s mind was reeling. It was Allison kissing him, he knew, and she was kissing him the way she knew how but it was with Isaac’s lips and tongue and teeth and it felt weird. He could feel Isaac’s stubble against his skin and his lips were plusher than Allison’s. 

Scott groaned and opened his mouth to her tongue. Allison took the opportunity and  
brushed her tongue across Scott’s bottom lip before slipping inside. Scott knew it was Isaac’s mouth he was kissing but Allison was shining through and he could feel _her_ kissing him. 

From the backseat Isaac crept closer and used his free hand to run through Scott’s hair, scritching his nails across Scott’s scalp and drawing a happy whine from hie alpha. Scott tried to twist around to better reach Isaac but the seats and arms and steering wheel were in the way.

“Goddammit!” Scott swore as he pulled away from Allison. His cock was painfully hard in his pants. “Where the hell can we go?”

Scott could feel the urgency in the vehicle, coming off all three of them. Scott ran through the possibilities in his head. Couldn’t go to his house, his mom was on nights and at home sleeping. Could definitely not go back to Allison’s since her dad, you know, would literally kill them.

“Derek’s loft,” Isaac said from the backseat. “He’s been paying the lease on the place since he left so everything’s still there. And I,” Isaac continued as he pulled something out of his pocket. “Still have my key.”

Scott looked over at Allison who shrugged. “Derek’s it is, I guess.”

********************

Once inside the loft the nerves came back and the three of them stood around in the open space, picking at nails and scuffing toes on the floor. Scott looked around and found the place pretty much exactly as it was when Derek left, just a little more dusty.

“So, uh...” Scott started. “When you were here you slept...”

“There’s an alcove upstairs. Not much but it was something,” Isaac replied. He led the way without being prompted and a minute later there they were. Isaac was right, it wasn’t much but there was a bed that looked comfy with clean sheets and that’s all that mattered right then.

Scott started by shedding his jacket and throwing it into the corner. Allison followed by shrugging out of her borrowed jacket and toed off the boots. Scott pulled his t-shirt over his head and popped the button on his jeans but left them zipped and on. Allison followed suit, revealing Isaac’s chest. 

They turned to Isaac who was hanging back with his arms over his chest. 

“You okay?” Scott asked softly. Isaac nodded.   “It’s just.. I didn’t. I mean, I don’t have anything on and I don’t know how you feel,” Isaac mumbled while he nodded to Allison. 

Allison smiled and stepped forward, pulling Isaac into her arms. “It’s weird hugging myself,” she laughed. That broke the ice and Isaac loosened up a bit.

Allison pulled back and gathered the huge sweatshirt up at the bottom hem and brought it up over Isaac’s head, leaving her breasts exposed. Isaac tried to cover up but Allison pushed his arms down and leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently.

“I can taste Scott on you,” Isaac mumbled into the kiss and Scott’s cock twitched in his pants, quickly returning to its previous state in the Jeep.

“Maybe you should try for yourself,” Allison whispered and reached a hand behind her for Scott to take. He did and she pulled him forward while she ducked down and kissed her way down Isaac’s neck, his chest and then to his breasts. 

She kissed around the nipple of one breast, waiting for it to harden into a nub and then she scraped her teeth across the sensitive skin. Isaac jolted and moaned softly, encouraging Allison.

She looked up and saw Isaac and Scott both watching her instead of acting so she tugged Scott close again and waited until he moved in to kiss Isaac before proceeding. Scott moved in and pressed his mouth to Isaac’s, the way he used to with Allison. Unlike the kiss in the car with Allison as Isaac he was familiar with Allison’s lips and the feeling of them under his. 

But Isaac had a different idea of how to approach the kiss that caught Scott off guard. He gripped the back of Scott’s head and took control of the kiss, something that Scott wasn’t prepared for. Isaac pushed his tongue into Scott’s mouth and played with him, teasing him with his mouth. 

It was sloppy and eager and not what Scott usually expected from Allison. he surrendered himself to it and let Isaac take what he wanted from him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Allison crouch down on the floor and run her fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants Isaac put on that morning. Scott covered Isaac’s breast with his hand, where Allison’s mouth just was, and rolled the nipple between his fingers the way he knew Allison liked when they were together.

Just as Isaac had incapacitated Scott with the kisses Isaac was putty in his hand with the way he knew how to manipulate Allison’s body.

Allison apparently realized that, as well, because she’d pushed the sweatpants down and was running one finger along Isaac’s abdomen, making him shiver in response. Allison obviously knew where she was most sensitive and what would make her respond the most. 

She trailed a finger down across her vulva and slipped the between Isaac’s legs, that were shaking very subtly.

“Oh my god,” Isaac moaned. “Bed. Bed!”

The three of them awkwardly made their way over to it, shedding their remaining clothes as best they could along the way. Scott almost fell over trying to get his jeans off over his shoes before he kicked them off without untying them. 

Isaac fell on the bottom with Scott and Allison on top of him. Isaac reached up and pulled Scott down to him, kissing him slowly while Allison ran her hands over both of them, whatever she could touch.

Laying in the tangle of arms and legs, shared breath and the heat coming off all their bodies Scott felt something click inside him. He felt _right_ with this. He was okay with Allison and Isaac being together but he knew why he felt so out of sorts about them in general. 

He belonged _with_ them.

Allison spoke up as Isaac kissed down her chest, gently pushing his head away before he could go lower. “Should we... I mean, before this goes further. Condoms?”

Scott almost cursed out loud that he didn’t have at least one in his wallet but Isaac spoke up quickly. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s some downstairs in Derek’s stuff.” He paused for a second, looking between Scott and Allison. “Should I get them?”

Scott deferred to Allison who nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yes, you should.”

Isaac was out of bed in a second, and Scott and Allison watched Isaac in Allison’s body from behind with the bouncing hair and perky ass.

“Hmmm, not bad,” Allison hummed. Scott let out a loud bark of laughter, overcome with happiness and contentment.

Also, near paralyzing horniness, but mostly happiness.

“Allison,” he said, sobering. He sat up and pulled her with him. He stared into her eyes and even though he _saw_ Isaac he _felt_ Allison all around him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Scott asked seriously, holding her hands between them.

Allison smiled and leaned her forehead against Scott’s. “It’s been a long, long time since I’ve ever been so sure about this. It feels like...” Allison broke off, searching for a way to explain it. “Like this is how it’s supposed to be. You know?”

Scott nodded and a grin slowly spread across his face. He ran his hand down her shoulder, across her chest to where her heart-Isaac’s heart-beat out a steady drum and he could detect no lie from her. She covered his hand with hers and kissed him slowly, like she was making a promise.

Isaac came back into the room holding a box of condoms and a bottle of lube that he tossed on the bedside table, then kneeled on the bed as Scott and Allison kissed. They continued but Scott opened an arm to Isaac and he melted into their embrace. Allison pulled back and turned to Isaac and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and sharing the taste of Scott with him. Scott watched them, then ran his hand up Isaac’s neck and turned Isaac towards himself so he could have a turn.

Allison kissed her way down Scott’s body as Isaac kissed his lips. She bit down on his skin as she moved. leaving behind faint red marks that faded right away. Isaac let his hands tangle with Allison’s before reaching between Scott’s legs and wrapping his fingers around Scott’s cock, hard and leaking against his leg.

 Scott groaned into Isaac’s mouth and then his head fell back as Isaac stroked him lightly. Isaac grinned against the side of Scott’s face and raised his hand to his own mouth to lick his palm. Scott felt his cock jump and he watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Isaac returned his hand to Scott and gave him a couple more jerks. 

 Allison let Isaac play for a few minutes, spending time licking and kissing around Scott’s hips before she got impatient and batted Isaac’s hand away. She replaced his with her own and then her mouth was on him but it was _so different_ because it was Isaac’s mouth and _goddamn_ it was hot and Isaac didn’t have much of a gag reflex because Allison went for it and swallowed him down.

Scott lay back, cradled by Isaac and let Allison work on him, going further and further out of his mind, orgasm drawing near. There was a flash of clarity just before Scott knew he would blow so he dropped a shaking hand to Allison’s head and stopped her ministrations before that could happen. 

He didn’t want this to be all about him.

He pushed Allison back on the mattress the other way and stretched out on one side of her, gesturing for Isaac to join them on her other side. He did so tentatively, as if he was unsure what to do. 

Scott reached out for Isaac’s hand and laid it on his own body. “Show us. Show us what feels good.”

Isaac flushed but obeyed, running his fingertips along Allison’s sides, causing her to gasp and jump at the feeling. He leaned in and started kissing Allison’s neck, tonguing at her ear and making her squirm while her heart rate climbed. As he worked on her next he ran his hand down her chest and abdomen, through the patch of light curls until he reached her cock, filling as the seconds ticked by. 

Scott watched them for a while before the desire grew too much for him to handle and he joined in, kissing the other side of her neck. Allison was gasping and already thrusting up into Isaac’s grip. He thumbed the head of her cock, smoothing the precum down the shaft.

Scott moved his head to her nipples and sucked on them until they were hard and then he bit down lightly, enjoying the jolt that went through her and the cry that fell from her lips. 

Scott noticed Isaac moving closer to Allison on the bed and how his leg moved up just a bit so he could rub against Allison’s hip. Isaac was flushed in a way that he remembered from his time with Allison. 

“Isaac? Do you need-”

“Yes,” he whispered against Allison’s skin. “But-”

Allison knew exactly what he needed and she sat up and put her hands on Isaac’s shoulders. “It’s okay, I promise.”

Isaac stared back into her eyes and then nodded his head shakily. Scott reached over for the condoms and took one out, relishing the look on Allison’s face as she watched him take it out of the wrapper and then take her cock in his hand. 

He rolled it down her length while she bit her lip and let out a small keening noise. Isaac watched, transfixed, as well. Scott then grabbed the lube and spread some on his hand before pushing Isaac back and bringing his hand between Isaac’s legs.

Isaac looked nervous and kept his legs clenched a bit until Scott ran his free hand over Isaac’s face and whispered, “It’s okay, I promise.   
“My Alpha,” Isaac whispered back and let his legs fall open. Scott was gentle as he rubbed a finger over him, then slipped one inside him, going slow. Isaac was tense so Scott rubbed Isaac’s belly the way he used to with Allison and slowly Isaac relaxed enough to take two fingers, getting him used to the sensation.

Scott thrust gently, making sure to angle different ways that he knew would drag certain responses from his beta. Isaac was jerking on certain stroke and practically melting at others. 

From behind them Allison started to moan. Scott looked back and noticed she was stroking herself with a lubed hand and pinching her nipple while watching them.

“You ready, Isaac?” Scott asked. Isaac watched Allison for a moment before staring back at Scott with certainty in his eyes and nodded.

Scott helped get Isaac positioned over Allison who held her cock up for Isaac to sink down on. Scott straddled Allison’s legs from behind Isaac and reached around to cover Isaac’s breasts as he lowered himself down. He hissed a bit at the unusual sensation but he settled easily.

Scott started to play with Isaac’s breasts with one hand and reached down to his clit with the other. “Ready for this?” Scott asked again, this time with a grin.

He searched out that familiar spot between Isaac’s legs that Scott remembered so well discovering during his time with Allison. He ran the tips of his fingers over it quickly and Isaac jerked, thrusting back and forth on Allison, causing her to moan.

Together the three of them picked up a rhythm, prompted by Scott, and they rocked together. Scott nestled his cock between Isaac’s ass cheeks and folded himself over his back, as close as he could get without being between them.

From below Allison gasped, “I had no idea. No idea this is what it felt like.”

Scott got an idea and slowed them down enough that Allison could sit up and wrap herself around Isaac as well, enclosing him in a cocoon of sweaty bodies and moans.

Scott kept track of Isaac and Allison’s heart rates and their erratic movements, then let his fangs out. He brushed his mouth against Allison’s neck, giving her lots of time to move back. Isaac got the hint to and, even though he had human teeth, did the same on the other side of her neck knowing his body could take it.

Scott felt his claws start to grow and Isaac was gasping between them and he squeezed around Allison who gasped, “Now!”

Scott felt himself come on Isaac’s back and ass as he sank his fangs into Allison’s neck and Isaac on the other side. 

Allison cried out and shook as she came, emptying herself into the condom.

Scott wrapped his arms around both of them, keeping them close despite the sticky come and blood everywhere. He laid his head on Isaac’s shoulder and mumbled, “I love you both.”

********************

When Scott came to he was laying in the bed alone but Allison and Isaac were both in the room, shrugging on their clothes. 

“Did I pass out?” Scott mumbled.

“Kind of. There was a ... I don’t know. Felt like electricity running through us. Next thing we knew we were back in our own bodies,” Allison explained. She wrinkled her nose as she picked the sweatshirt up that was discarded earlier. Isaac grinned at her and reached out to tweak her breast, drawing a shrieking laugh from her. 

Scott felt his heart swell.

And then his phone rang.

Scott fished his phone out of his pants pocket while Isaac sprawled on the end of the bed in just his jeans and Allison tugged the sweatshirt on and lay across both their legs. 

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?”

 _”Just wondering if you’ve gotten anywhere? We’re running out of leads here,”_ Stiles greeted him. Scott could hear the frustration in his voice and could also hear Chris mumbling something in the background to Deaton.

“Uh, we kinda figured things out ourselves.”

_”Oh, well then-”_

“But!” Scott interrupted quickly. “Do you think you could keep them occupied for a couple more hours?”

 _”Why?”_ Stiles asked suspiciously.

“Uh, we have a few more kinks to work out,” Scott said slyly. Allison’s hand crept up his leg and reached for his cock that was starting to harden again. Scott caught her hand quickly, interlacing their fingers as Isaac’s arm slipped around Allison’s midsection.

 _”I don’t want to know!_ Stiles exclaimed and hung up the call.

Scott threw his phone over the side of the bed and rolled over to straddle Allison and Isaac. “Who’s up for more?”


End file.
